Cómo pasó en Realidad
by Dianny
Summary: Level-5 no te ha contado la verdad, ni mucho menos; completamente. La historia fue modificada, ya que omitieron un importante personaje, tú. Gracias a ti cambiaron muchas cosas, y es hora de que el mundo lo sepa. Tercer fic, Goenji x Lectora. Rated T por si acaso.
1. Chapter 1

Creo que no hace falta que explique por qué publico otra historia, ya que la explicación está en el capítulo 9 de mi otra historia, pero por si acaso aquí dejo el resumen de lo que pasó: mi amiga me obligó D': Pero bueno, ya he comido mi dosis de chocolate diario así que me da igual todo .-.

**Advertencia 1**: Algún que otro título un cap coincidirá con los de la serie, ya que es un fic pararelo a ella :D

**Advertencia 2:** Iba a poner Spoilers, pero como aquí todo el mundo se ha visto IE supongo que no tiene sentido XD

**Advertencia 3**: El canon de la serie es medio-modificado.

**Chapter 1: ¡Juguemos al fútbol!**

Todo lo que habeis visto y escuchado hasta ahora fue modificado, por nadie supo nunca la verdadera historia sobre gracias a qué y a quién, el Raimon pudo seguir adelante. He visto cómo han avanzado siempre hacia delante, gracias al capitán Endou Mamoru, o como lo llamo yo, mi hermano dos meses mayor que yo, (TN) Endou.

-Venga chicos, ¡vamos a entrenar! -gritó mi hermano con euforia. Yo estaba sentada en una de las sillas, leyendo el periódico escolar, que a pesar de que nadie sabía de su existencia yo lo seguía diariamente.

-¿Y tenemos un campo en donde entrenar? -dijo Someoka, los demás simplemente asintieron y siguieron vagamente con lo que hacían.

-Pues...¡les pediremos a los de rugby que nos dejen un sitio!

-Ya, como que lo van a hacer, solo somos ocho jugadores. Dirían que con una pista de tenis nos bastaría.

-Pero somos un club de fútbol, ¿¡de qué sirve tener uno si ni siquiera entrenamos!? -y como todos los días, acabó saliendo del club dando un portazo, oí algo parecido a madera caer, volvió a tirar la placa con el nombre del club. Suspiré dejando al periódico en el asiento y me puse enfrente de todos.

-Oi, minna. No deberíais de hacer el vago durante todo el día. ¿Os unisteis porque os gustaba el fútbol, no?

-No importa, después de todo, van a demoler nuestro club. -dijo Someoka.

-¿¡Qué!?

Todo era tan cierto. Ni siquiera teníamos jugadores suficientes para ser un equipo completo, y habían surgido varios rumores sobre la demolición de "ese club que no puede hacer nada". Un poco triste, salí cerrando suavemente la puerta, unos golpes como los de Endou más y la caseta se derrumbaría. Ví a mi hermano y a Aki hablar al lado, así que me acerqué a ellos.

-¿No ibas a practicar? Te acompaño. -dije con una sonrisa.

-¡Esa es mi hermanita! -dijo mientras me revolvía mi pelo, lo arreglé un poco y aparté su mano. Por esa misma razón iba siempre despeinada por la escuela. No es que odiase que me tratase así, pero a veces era vergonzoso, quiero decir, solo era dos meses menor que él.

-Siento no haber conseguido un campo, chicos. -dijo Aki cabizbaja, luego miró al club- ¿Quereis que les diga que vayan a entrenar? No pueden pasarse el día jugando.

-No importa, creo que ya sé a dónde va a ir Endou-nii.

-Vas a entrenar con los niños en el río, ¿no?

-Son muy buenos jugando. -respondió con esa típica sonrisa que enamoraba a cualquiera, y con cualquiera me refiero a Aki, aunque mi hermano era demasiado merluzo como para darse cuenta.

.

.

.

-¡Venga chicos, más rápido! -Endou-nii seguía parando los chutes de los niños, mientras que yo colaboraba con el equipo atacante.

-¡Adelante Mako, puedes marcar! -Animé a la pequeña, quien hizo un esfuerzo por tirar de la forma más fuerte que podía, aunque claro, mi hermano lo paró sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Otra vez parado? -dijo ella con decepción.

-No pasa nada, la próxima vez lo lograrás. -intenté animarla, pero lo único que conseguí fue ser atropellada por la avalancha que me vino encima de todos los niños.

-Entonces, ¡haznos una demostración de cómo marcar! -gritó ella.

-Pero...

-¡Por favor, nos dijiste que eras una buena centrocampista! -gritaron todos al mismo tiempo. Intenté resistirme, pero sus miradas inocentes eran demasiado poderosas. Rompiendo mi escudo anti-miradas-monas, no tuve más remedio que rendirme ante ellos y coger el balón de fútbol.

-Está bien, pero prestad mucha atención, ¿de acuerdo? -los chicos asintieron y yo me preparé para chutar, bajo la atenta mirada de alguien, aunque no sabía quién, por lo que lo dejé pasar y me concentré en el balón- ¡Mahha Windo! (Tiro Vendaval, IEGO)

La ráfaga de aire fusionada con el balón se dirigió directamente al centro de la portería, Endou lo atrapó con las manos, pero la fuerza de mi tiro fue demasiado para él y acabé marcando un gol.

-Uf, ¡así se hace hermanita! -dijo levantándose y sonriendo como si nada.

-¡Eso ha sido increíble, (TN)-nee!¡Enséname! -me pidió Mako, sonreí forzadamente y asentí.

-Está bien, te voy a enseñar a hacer el Mahha Windo. Primero tienes que potenciar tu chut, venga, ve a practicar con todos.

-¡Entendido! -respondió orgullosa, y se fue a entrenar con los demás, con aún más emoción que antes. Yo me senté en el banco a beber un poco de agua, a la vez que observando cómo entrenaban.

-Bien hecho, (TN) -dijo Aki acercándose a mí, mientras me ponía una toalla en la cabeza. Sonreí y me sequé el sudor.

-Gracias. -se sentó a mi lado y nos quedamos hablando unos minutos, sin prestar mucha atención alrededor. Nos quedamos así un tiempo hasta que un grito nos llamó la atención.

-¡Endou-chan! -la voz parecía ser de Mako, quien junto a los demás, observaban como dos chicos acosaban a mi hermano, quien estaba tirado en el suelo y con los brazos alrededor de su tripa. Los niños corrieron a mí y hacia Aki con un notable miedo- A-Aki-chan, (TN)-chan...-murmuraron con miedo, viendo como los uno de ellos se sentaba encima del balón y el otro agarraba a mi hermano del uniforme, dí un paso al frente.

-¡Oye, vosotros!¡Meteros con alguien de vuestro tamaño y dejad a mi hermano en paz! -grité, notando la mano de Aki agarrándome para que no hiciese ninguna locura.

-Ugh...no te acerques (TN)...-gimió mi hermano, mientras abría un poco sus ojos.

-Ten cuidado (TN)-chan. -me advirtió, pero la ignoré y seguí andando en dirección a ellos.

-¿Y esto?¿Una niñata que se quiere hacer la heroína? -dijo el mayor de los dos con una cara de subestimarme- Haber si te puedes mantener en pie después de esto. -Chutó el balón con fuerza en mi dirección, pero lo rechazé fácilmente, a la vez que dándole de lleno en la cara, haciendo que se retiraran lejos de mi hermano. Fui a socorrerlo.

-¡Endou! ¿Estás bien? -dije ayudándole a levantarse, parecía que quería decirme algo, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.

-De...detrás...-fue lo que conseguí entender.

-¿Detrás?¿Qué quieres decir? -me giré y me encontré con el balón dirigiéndose a mí a una velocidad alarmante, era demasiado tarde como para repelerlo con mi hermano apoyado en mí. Cerré los ojos fuertemente esperando el impacto y el dolor, pero extrañamente, no llegaron. Abrí un ojo para comprobar, el mayor de ellos tenía la misma pose que mi hermano antes. Levanté la cabeza y ví a un chico con el pelo rubio, supuse que él había hecho eso, ya que Aki estaba paralizada con los niños detrás de ella.

-Ugh...estos dan miedo...mejor largémonos. -dijeron, marchándose corriendo, y resbalándose a veces. El chico se dió la vuelta y me ayudó a sostener a mi hermano.

-Um...gracias. -murmuré con una sonrisa.

-No ha sido nada. -respondió, cuando se dió la vuelta y estaba dispuesto a marcharse, mi hermano pareció recuperarse de la nada y se acercó a él antes de que se fuese.

-¡Tu patada ha sido increíble! ¿Juegas al fútbol? -preguntó con emoción. El chico rubio se paró durante un momento, pero luego se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra. Los tres nos quedamos mirando, hasta que empezó a sonar la alarma de mi reloj.

-¡Endou! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a casa, mamá nos va a matar! -grité mientras ponía la cuerda de mi cartera en mi hombro, cogía la de mi hermano y empezaba a correr en dirección a nuestra casa.

-¡Es verdad! Adiós Aki. -ella nos despidió saludando y nos pusimos a correr lo más rápido que podíamos.

.

.

.

-Oye nii-san, ¿quién crees que era ese chico? -pregunté, yo también tenía curiosidad por la verdadera identidad de mi salvador.

-No lo sé, pero nos vendría bien en el club.

-Ya...-me revolví en la cama de mi hermano hasta quedar bocarriba.

-Oh, tenemos que contarselo todo al abuelo. -dijo, y empezó a gritar delante del retrato del abuelo todo lo que había pasado durante el día- ¡Me gustaría verle de nuevo para entrenar con él!

Sí, los dos le echábamos tanto de menos...Seguramente mi hermano no se daba cuenta de tanta emoción, pero mamá empezó a gritarle que se fuese a bañar, hasta que tuvo que subir ella misma a la habitación y dejarle mirando las estrellas. Como yo no estaba tan sucia, me reí un poco y bajé directamente a comer.

.

.

.

Sinceramente, estaba tan sorprendida como mi hermano, o incluso aún más, pero yo podía contener mi emoción. El mismo chico del día anterior, se acababa de transferir a nuestra clase, se llamaba Goenji Shuuya. Las demás chicas no se andaron con rodeos y empezaron a soltar tantos "kyaa" como su garganta les permitía, hasta que el profesor dió una señal de silencio. Volví a mirar a mi hermano, quien tenía las manos temblando, ya me esperaba lo que iba a hacer...

-Por favor, ¡resiste! -le susurré, ya que me sentaba a su izquierda. Pero no dió resultado, tal y como me temía, se levantó estrepitosamente de su asiento, sorprendiendo a todos y haciendo que me diese un golpe en la frente a mí misma.

-¡Eres tú! -gritó, en un movimiento rápido le tapé la boca antes de que dijese nada y le volví a sentar empujándolo con fuerza.

-No hagas el estúpido. -le susurré al oído, aún impidiéndole hablar por si acaso.

-Ejem...gracias (TN) -me agradeció el profesor, asentí y me volví a sentar en mi sitio.

.

.

.

-No sabía que te ibas a transferir aquí. Perdón, ayer no me presenté correctamente, soy Endou Mamoru, ella es mi hermana pequeña, (TN) Endou, y ella es mi amiga Aki. -dijo mientras nos arrastraba a las dos a la mesa del nuevo. Las dos cruzamos miradas, seguramente pensando en lo mismo. _Seguro que ahora nos mete en algún lío..._

-Encantada. -dí el primer paso.

-Qué me dices, ¿te quieres unir a nuestro club de fútbol? -lo que me temía, acabábamos de conocerle oficialmente y ya le estaba invitando a unirse, aunque también debo admitir que es muy bueno.

-No, gracias. -respondió el secantemente, aunque eso sí, con educación.

-No puedes pedirle a alguien que se una así como así. -dije mientras le daba pequeñas palmadas en el hombro para calmar su depresión. En ese momento Handa se acercó a nosotros.

-Endou, (TN), Fuyukai sensei quiere veros en el despacho del director. Me parece que puede ser algo que tenga que ver con disolver el club de fútbol.

-¿Qué? -dijo él con la boca hasta el suelo.

-Tranquilo Endou, vamos a convencerles de que no lo hagan, así que no te pongas histérico. -dije, con un gran presentimiento de que alguien iba a salir mal de todo eso...

-¡Bien dicho hermanita!¡Vamos! -me arrastró por la clase agarrándome por el cuello.

-Ugh...nii-chan...me estás ahogando. -...y ese alguien era yo.

.

.

.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado detrás de mí, para no harmar jaleos, ya que si lo hubiese hecho Endou se habría roto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mi hermano tragó saliva nervioso.

-Y bien, ¿d-de qué q-querían hablarnos? -preguntó nervioso.

-Sé que es pronto, pero la semana que viene vais a tener un partido amistoso.

-¿¡De verdad!? -gritamos los dos, no habíamos tenido un partido desde hace mucho, o nunca. Teníamos mucha ilusión, pero no sabíamos que la frase no había terminado.

-Sí, contra la Academia Teitoku.

-¿¡Te-Teitoku!? -los dos gritamos con sorpresa, se decía que el equipo de fútbol de la Academia Teitoku era el mejor de todo Japón.

-No lo malentiendan, por favor, estamos muy alegres de jugar contra ellos. Pero, aún somos solo siete miembros...-murmuré, con la esperanza de que algo podría cambiar.

-Entonces, solo tienen que reunir a los miembros que les faltan antes del partido y todo estará solucionado. -una chica peliroja, y con un uniforme distinto al habitual; se dió la vuelta- Si no lo conseguís, o perdéis el partido, voy a disolver vuestro club. Ese va a ser el trato.

-¡Un momento!¡Tú no lo puedes decidir! -gritó mi hermano, yo le puse una mano en el hombro, como señal para que se callase.

-No protestes, ella es la hija del presidente...

.

.

.

Miré de nuevo por la ventana de la clase cómo mi hermano iba corriendo por las canchas y los salones de los otros clubes, con un cartel gigante -y bastante feo- cargado en el hombro, en busca de nuevos miembros para el club de fútbol, pero todos parecían rechazarle. Hasta se fue ha hablar con Kazemaru Ichirouta, una estrella del club de atletismo. Con éste último pareció hablar más, pero también pasó de la idea. Bajé la mirada decepcionada, hoy tenía que volver antes que él a casa ya que estaba herida. Sí, era una doble decepción para mí y para el equipo, ya que no podía jugar en el partido debido a una misteriosa lesión que me hice en el tobillo derecho, seguramente el día en que esos dos chulos intentaron pegar a los niños y a Endou.

De nuevo, miré el reloj y me preparé para irme. Antes de salir, revisé la bolsa de mi hermano. Que tonto, seguramente iría a entrenar a la Torre de Metal luego, y encima se le había olvidado "eso". Cogí mi bolsa escolar y me fui corriendo en dirección a mi casa, a toda la velocidad máxima que me permitía la herida.

.

.

.

Llegué al sitio en donde entrenaba mi hermano, ya que me regí por los sonidos de los golpes que provocada su peculiar entrenamiento. Iba a irrumpir exageradamente en la escena, hasta que vi a Kazemaru acercarse, luego me escondí detrás de unos arbustos, decidida a oír su conversación.

-Vaya, tu manera de entrenar es muy dura. -sí, esa era la reacción de cualquiera, después de todo, mi hermano entrenaba -dándose golpes en la cara- con unos neumáticos de coche.

-Sí, así entrenaba mi abuelo sus técnicas.

-¿Técnicas?

-Así es, mira, en este cuaderno vienen...-oí el ruido de cómo rebuscaba entre tu bolsa, cada vez más histérico- ¡No está!¡No está! -¡el momento de (TN) había llegado!

-Tonto, mira que olvidarte esto en casa. -dije saliendo de mi escondite, a la vez que agitaba el viejo cuaderno al aire.

-¡Me lo has traído! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! -dijo mientras me abrazaba fuerte, y más, y más, hasta que casi me desmayé. Pero tenía bastante conciencia para ver que Endou le enseñaba el cuaderno a Kazemaru, quien ponía una leve, leve, leve cara de WTF.

-¿Pero, tú puedes leer ésto? -preguntó, mirando los numerosos garabatos que había en las hojas.

-Pues claro, y por eso voy a entrenar y ha entrenar hasta perfeccionar las técnicas de mi abuelo. Sé que los de Teitoku están muy por encima de vosotros, pero también que si entrenamos lo suficiente, podemos llegar a ser tan buenos como ellos.

Kazemaru se quedó callado durante un momento, hasta que repentinamente, tendió su mano. Los dos lo miramos, Endou sin saber qué pasaba, y yo con un brillo en los ojos, ya que era mucho más lista y sí que entendía lo que quería decir esa mano.

-¿Quiere decir que tú...?

-Sí, me voy a unir al club de fútbol. -confirmó con decisión. A mi hermano parecía que le iban a saltar las lágrimas, pero tampoco era para exagerar.

-¡Sabía que al final lo harías! -gritó, agarrando fuertemente la mano de Kazemaru y zarandeándolo un poco.

Y a partir de allí, lo que te contaron si que era cierto. Pero solo hasta el día siguiente.

**Yo: Bueno, ¿qué les pareció?**

***Muchos aplausos y reviews buenos***

**Amiga X: ¿Ves? Te dije que subieses la historia.**

**Yo: Ya lo sé, pero ahora tengo TRES historias que actualizar.**

**Amiga X: Ya, pero el próximo cap que subas también va a ser de esta historia.**

**Yo: ¿Por? Tengo otros fic que actualizar.**

**Amiga X: Ya lo sé, pero como este es nuevo...**

**Yo: *Susurrando* Tonta, no lo digas en alto que me descubren...**


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo cap, lo he intentado subir el mismo día para que mañana actualize los demás fics. ¡Ella me obligó!

Amiga X: ¿Yo? Que va.

Yo: Me ató a la silla para no parar de escribir sobre el fic T-T

Amiga X: *Se va corriendo antes de que llegue la poli*

Yo: Por cierto, me acabo de dar cuenta que durante todo el primer capítulo estuve escribiendo Teitoku, y es Teikoku, parezco estúpida xD Pero me da pereza cambiarlo, asi que así se queda xD

**Chapter 2: ¡Aquí llega Teikoku!**

Aki y yo estábamos sentados en el banquillo, esperando a la llegada de los jugadores de la Academia Teikoku. Miré mi lesión de nuevo, soltando un sonoro suspiro.

-Me gustaría jugar con ellos este partido...-dije claramente decepcionada.

-No importa, estoy segura de que ganaremos este partido y habrá muchos otros después.

-¿Qué tan segura? -otra voz se coló en la conversación, haciendo que nos sobresaltásemos durante un momento- Encantada, me llamo Haruna Otonashi y vengo a entrevistaros para un artículo del periódico escolar. Decidme, ¿teneis confianza en que nuestro equipo de fútbol gane este partido?

-¿Siendo sinceras?

-¿Sin contar con mi ayuda?

-Ni una pizca. -respondimos las dos tajantes a la vez, mientras las esperanzas se iban volando por el cielo.

-Pero...-empezó Aki.

-Cuando vemos a mi hermano y a los demás tan emocionados, nos contagian el entusiasmo. -las dos acabamos sonrientes, hasta que una niebla rodeó la entrada del equipo contrario

.

.

.

Era...¿impresionante?¿raro?¿escalofriante? No puedo encontrar la palabra adecuada para describir el ambiente, pero me decanto más por el último adjetivo. Una especie de bus o algo así había aparcado en la entrada, y de la parte trasera de descarga fueron saliendo los jugadores del Teikoku, andando sobre una alfombra, sí, como las estrellas de Hollywood. Mi hermano le tendió la mano al capitán del equipo rival, pero el le rechazó. Y Kabeyama, tan inoportuno como siempre, salió corriendo de repente del campo.

-¿Pero a dónde va ahora éste? -me levanté ignorando el dolor (que tampoco era para morir, ni que me hubiese roto la pierna) y me acerqué a los demás- ¿A dónde se va Kageyama?

-Dice que tiene que ir al baño. -me informó mi hermano.

-Hmp. Ya que ella no puede jugar, solo sois diez miembros, incluido al gordinflón. ¿Qué vais a hacer ahora, debiluchos? -dijo el capitán del Teikoku, que al parecer se llamaba Kidou; con arrogancia.

-¡Oye, chicos! -la voz de Aki interfirió en el lugar, a su lado, iba un chico moreno con unas gafas- Éste es Megane Kakeru, ¡dice que quiere unirse al equipo!

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Endou, con un brillo de esperanza en su mirada.

-Sí, voy a ser el héroe de este partido, pero con una condición. Quiero llevar el dorsal número 10. -dijo ajustándose los anteojos.

-¿Y por qué el 10? -pregunté por pura curiosidad

-¡Porque sí! -gritó.

-Vale, tranquilo, solo me daba curiosidad...-respondí alejándome de él.

.

.

.

-¿¡Oye, qué estais haciendo!? -el profesor Fuyukai se acercó corriendo con la misma cara de preocupación de siempre, y con su típico pañuelo, secándose el sudor producido por los nervios- ¡Teneis que ir a buscar a Kabeyama enseguida! ¡No podemos hacer que los jugadores del Teikoku esperen más tiempo!

-Ehh, ¡entendido! -respondieron los demás mientras se ponían a correr, en dirección a los servicios del edificio. Yo me quedé mirando mientras los jugadores rivales también, pero con una mirada de desprecio a la vez que de superioridad.

-¿Qué mirais tan arrogantes? -pregunté, el capitán se rió disimuladamente.

-Oh, pero qué tenemos aquí, una fierecilla que quiere combatir, pero si ni siquiera puedes jugar, olvídate de nosotros. -y se fueron, como si nada les importase. Me dieron muchas ganas de darles un buen golpe, pero antes de bajar el brazo, Aki me agarró la muñeca.

-Cálmate, (TN). Recuerda que aún tienes la lesión.

-¡Pero no es nada! ¡Puedo correr y chutar, aunque sea solo con la pierna izquierda!

-Anda, déjalo y ven conmigo. -y empezó a arrastrarme al banquillo, como a una mascota o un niño muy raro.

.

.

.

-Menos mal, ya han encontrado a Kabeyama...-dije mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio. Al perecer, Kabeyama no estaba en el baño, sino escondido en una taquilla. La cual tuvieron que patear varias veces ya que se había quedado atascada en ella, como en un dibujo animado.

Empezó el partido. Al principio iban bastante bien, ya que los del Teikoku ni se movían, pero solo era una actuación. Pronto empezaron a contraatacar, dejando a los chicos más heridos que nunca y tirados en el suelo, y así les agredieron, hasta que se acabó el primer tiempo.

-¡Chicos! ¿Estais bien? -No parecían estar aún muy malheridos, pero sí cansados.

-Son demasiado fuertes...

-Sí, nunca vamos a poder ganarles.

-Podríamos rendirnos. -su actitud me molestaba, ¿rendirse? Eso no existía en el vocabulario de los Endou.

-¡No debeis decir eso! ¡Aún tenemos mucho por delante, podemos darle la vuelta al partido! -mi hermano se adelantó a mis propios gritos, que venían a ser lo mismo. Los demás lo ignoraron y siguieron con sus grandes pensamientos tan "positivos".

.

.

.

El segundo tiempo. Los chicos ya habían caído antes los tiros del Teikoku, y parecía que esta vez iban a por mi hermano, apuntando más hacia él que a cualquier otro lugar de la portería.

-Voy..voy a...-empezé a murmurar al ver cómo mi hermano era arrolado por su fuerza, a pesar de levantar una y otra vez.

-¿Vas a? -preguntó Aki.

-Voy a salir. -concluí, claramente ella estaba en contra de eso, siempre se preocupaba mucho por cualquier herida en los miembros del club.

-¡Pero no puedes, aún tienes la lesión! -intentó convencerme para que desistiese de la idea, pero nunca funcionaba. Me acerqué directamente a Fuyukai sensei, quien seguía secándose con su pañuelito.

-Haz un cambio Fuyukai sensei, por favor. -le rogé.

-P-Pero, los demás miembros me han dicho que no jugarías porque tenías mal el tobillo y...

-No, mire, ya se me ha pasado. -dije mientras hacía varios giros con el pie, fingiendo no tener dolor alguno. Primero miró con desconfianza, pero al final le convencí, digamos que Fuyukai sensei no es que era un hombre muy firme.

-Viendo la situación, supongo que por esta vez podría hacer la vista gorda.

.

.

.

-Oh, parece que (TN) va a entrar por Someoka. -el comentarista (que parecía un ninja, apareciendo en cualquier parte en un segundo) exclamó con asombro. Someoka estaba demasiado débil como para retirarse del campo solo, por lo tanto, hizo falta la ayuda de Aki para mantenerle en pie. Salí al campo corriendo, colocándome en su posición mientras hacía estiramientos improvisados.

-Aprende de un maestro. -me dijo el tipo de las gafas, yo lo miré con incredulidad.

-Pero si no has hecho nada en todo el partido, ni si quiera sabes recibir un pase. -respondí con la cabeza alta. dejé de discutir con él y me centré en el jugador que iba hacia mí. Sabía que con la herida del tobillo no podía marcar en solitario, opté por bloquear los ataques, cosa para lo que sí tenía fuerzas. Y así lo hice.

-¡Parece que (TN) no deja pasa a Teikoku!

-Vaya, pareces que no eres tan inútil como aparentas.

-Que mal, porque tú sí que eres lo que aparentas, un tipo estúpido. -respondí sin quitar el ojo del balón. Así fue durante varios minutos bajo la atenta mirada del público, hasta que empecé a perder las fuerzas debido a mi estado.

-¿Ya te cansas? Esto acaba de empezar.

-No creas, si quiero, resistiré hasta morir. -los dos desprendíamos un gran aura de batalla y chispas por los ojos, lo que pareció asustar a Megane, quien empezó a temblar y a alejarse paso a paso.

-No..¡no puedo más con esto! ¡Es demasiado! -Salió corriendo del campo, incluso dejando atrás la camiseta del Raimon con el número 10.

-¡Megane! ¿A dónde te crees que vas? -le grité para que volviese, sin dar resultados. Pero el rival aprovechó el momento para distraerme y sobrepasarme, haciendo que me cayese y agravando la lesión. Caí al suelo al perder, llamando la atención de todos los demás.

-Jum, ha sido divertido, pero ya es hora de volver a la acción. -milagrosamente, me levanté de nuevo, con la pierna derecha aún temblando- Yo que tú no haría eso. -y volvió a chutar el balón, dándome de lleno en la herida y provocando una segunda, tercera, cuarta caída, hasta que no pude resistir más.

-¡(TN)! -los demás gritaron preocupados, intenté volver a levantarme apoyándome en la fuerza de las manos, pero nada. Caí tumbada sobre el terreno como los demás, mientras el enemigo volvía a lanzarse sobre la portería y Endou.

.

.

.

Volví a abrir los ojos de nuevo, pero lentamente; debido a los altos murmullos de la gente. Miré hacia el centro del campo y ví a Goenji, con la camiseta del Raimon, más concretamente, la que Megane había tirado. Hice esfuerzos por volver a ponerme en pie, pero eso era obligar demasiado a mi cuerpo. Sakuma iba a chutar a portería, cuando Goenji empezó a subir corriendo al campo contrario.

-¿Pero qué está pasando? ¿Acaso Goenji también va a abandonar el campo, tal y como Megane? -comentaron, pero no, sabía que no.

Con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban, le deseé suerte a mi hermano y a Goenji. Pude alcanzar a ver que Endou paraba el tiro con la supertéctica del abuelo, que le pasaba el balón a Goenji y él marcaba con un "Faia Toruneudo". Estaba muy feliz, pero solo era un gol comparado con los 20 de Teikoku, y a partir de ese momento, perdí la consciencia...

**Noticias~ Puede que me mude dentro de unos días o semanas, y como es lógico, se me irá el wifi durante eese tiempo, pero aún no estoy segura D: **

**PD: He subido el cap tan rápido porque ya lo tenía escrito, de principio a final, y mi pesada amiga me lo ha estado dictando como loca c:**


End file.
